Digimon: light in darkness
by Mysterious jester
Summary: One summer afternoon a child named Cain was transported to the digital world.
1. Cain and impmon- part one: the beginning

The bright and huge city of Tokyo would be a great site to see with all the cherry blossoms flying around the late summer wind.

Of course being on vacation away from a cultural hometown is, sometimes a bummer. That fact is especially true when you're a hyperactive 11 year old with feet glued to friends and a comfy home.

So begins the boring and numbing quiet of a campsite that Cain Alibaster question if it was the worst place in existence. Okay maybe not as boring as the time he watched a static tv at his aunts's house. Or the time he was home alone with nobody to play with and almost bring down his own house in flaming glory. Yeah, good times for a little kid with nothing to do.

He watched as his folks set up camp in a local forest park that was known for strange happenings. He wanted to watch some of the other kids that were a few dozen yards away in thier campground. However, his parents said no with upmost authority due to the fact that the other kids were on a school trip and that he couldn't bother them.

Sad at his own loneliness, he walked to his family's van which was a bit rusty on the old orange paint. He leaned on the van, sad he couldn't play or do anything fun at all. He wondered about his friends at home, who were most likely having a joyous time without him.

As he was thinking about the horrible time at this camp, the wind picked up tremendously and soon enough a thick blizzard washed over the camp. Cain was scared and dumbstruck by the winter storm in a summer season. The fact that he couldn't see his parents made him even more terrified.

He stayed in place as he waited for his parents to find and comfort him from the dreadful storm. He waited for an eternity in the hyperthermic blizzard until it suddenly stopped like a divine force commanded it.

Cain saw the destroyed campground and that the van had been turned over by the storm. Everything else was covered in a white blanket of snow and ice. He was also waist deep in the frozen powder, legs refusing to move like jammed gears.

He couldn't see his parents anywhere as if they abandoned him for better shelter. He shook his head refusing to believe that they would give up on him.

With nothing else to do he looked up at the sky and saw the most beautiful lights dancing in the sky. He found the dancing lights enough of a distraction from the terrible storm. Then the lights began to twirl, like a grand finale to a dance. The lights then swirled and twirled until the lights formed a green swamp color. Cain was mesmerized by the beautiful dancing that he didn't notice the green swirl ejected several small balls of white light.

The balls of light went off into several directions, but mainly the campsite he wasn't allowed to be on. However; one of the balls of light impacted the snow in front of Cain with a light thud. The ball rises out of the snow and Cain grabbed it before it flew away. In hindsight he thought it would give him a nasty burn.

Yet the terrible and burning pain did not come. Instead the light felt cool and metallic, like a small toy. He opened his hand and saw the light transform into a small cyan device that read 'no data available' in bright red.

He thought it was a mini computer or maybe a fancy watch. Before he had time to think about the device, the swirling dance lights started to pull him into its maw.

He blacked out after he saw brief rainbow flashes and glimpses of some kids. He then began to dream of sweet and silent darkness.

His eyes fluttered open to the wakeful world of consciousness. Cain felt a major migraine of the journey to, wherever he was. Vast deserts as far as he can see, with the exception of a village at the edge of his vision.

He treked for about an hour as the sun was beginning to set into a cold slumber. Thankfully the village was now in clear view, but it was super tiny as if dwarves lived here. Well if dwarves were small, pink, and floral creatures with small root legs.

The plants were surrounding a slightly larger creature with a bit of malice. The creature was a prefect repersentation of a childish demon with a stotic demeanor. purple and white skin, green eyes, dragon feet with three spike instead of toes, a snot, three fingered patchwork gloves, and a red bandanna.

The demon was being harassed by the plant creatures, so Cain was curious about the conflict. Naturally Cain's presence cause some of the outer ring of plant creatures to look at him with curiosity.

The inner ring of plant creatures stared at the demon with profound mistrust. "You're not allowed to be here, virus! Haven't your kind caused enough trouble!" Yelled one of the creatures.

The demon scoffed. "I have a name you know. I just need a place to rest, nothing more." He seamed so calm despite the unanimous distrust towards him.

The plants however ignored this and continued to harass him. "Rest, yeah right! You're probably just going to enslave or delete us all, you vile Impmon!"

Impmon mearly closed his eyes and clenched his right hand. "Like I said nothing more. Just a day or two and I'll be off my way." Impmon's eyes trailed over to Cain and was momentarily shocked, but regained composure. "I thought yokomon were kind digimon?"

The yokomons growled in unison. "That is true, but only to other kind digimon! You are not a kind digimon, you're probably as worst as ogremon!" They began hopping like it was a battle cry.

Cain knew this was one sided, but impmon doesn't seam like a bad 'digimon' as they put it. He then started to shove the yokomon lightly as to not agitate them. Impmon frowned as Cain moved closer to him for some reason.

Cain made it to the middle of the ring, making the yokomon stare at him with discontent. "Wait, you don't know he's evil! Maybe he is just misunderstood and really wants to have a break!" While that reasoning is most likely flawed, it's the best the child can do at the moment.

The Yokomon huffed and loosen the ring. "Fine, human; but don't except us to trust that virus." The yokomon then dispersed, going about thier usual business in the village.

Cain turned to look at Impmon, but he was already walking away. "Hey aren't you going to say thanks?" The digimon turned around and gave Cain a bored glare.

"I didn't ask for your help." The digimon said as he walked to the side of a small hut and used it as a pillow.

With nothing else to do, Cain walked to impmon and sat next to him, despite his protests. Hours went by as they laid against the straw hut with moderate boredom. Night fell with everyone, besides the two of them, going to blissful sleep.

When the moon was at it's peak, impmon climbed to the roof of the small hut and stared at the sky. Cain observed with interest at impmon as the digimon looked, to his eyes at least, full of sorrow.

"Why are you sad?" Came the blunt claim from the child. Impmon was silent while he stared into the moon. "Did something bad happen?" Impmon was staring to get ticked off at the boy. "Now you're mad." Impmon glared at the child who was a bit teary eyed.

Impmon groaned and glared at the night sky instead. "Do you really want to know?" Cain nodded with curiosity. "Well, too bad. No one will ever hear me say what happened." Cain looked more depressed from his outdoor companion. "All I will say is I did hurt a lot of digimon."

Cain thought that there must be a shred of good inside the little devil. "Was it by force, did they hurt you?"

Impmon paused then only let out a chuckle, but a rather morbid one. "Oh, now that's a good question, now shut your yap!" Cain flinched, expecting Impmon to hurt him. Yet, it never came and when Cain looked and saw the demon looking so deeply into the back of his right hand.

Cain suddenly felt very tired even though he tried to stay awake, his eyes fell shut.

His dream took place in a shadowed mist, where he heard the cries of everybody. In the middle of the mist he saw a shadow shaped like the same person, no digimon, he met only moments ago. The shadow of Impmon smiled morbidly as pointed his hand at Cain, **"Night of fire!"** A black flame flew right to Cain before he woke in a bright light.

 **To be continued.**

 **(A/N) This chapter is only a placeholder, if you want to see more, tell me and it will be so.**


	2. Cain and Impmon- part two: the encounter

Cain woke up in a twirl of fright from the nightmare, in which an evil Impmon blasted him with fire. Cain looked at himself and saw no burn and bruises from Impmon's night of fire.

Cain lifted his head up and was momentarily blinded from the sun. When he regained his sight he saw way more then just the village.

To the right he saw a Wide plain with a factory that seemed to be till active. In the middle was a giant mountain, or volcano, with a forest around it's base. The right showed the same forest, but when he was looking he swore he saw a red triangle.

The sight was worth waking up from a very disturbing nightmare. Cain also noticed that the Demon digimon was no longer with him and panicked.

Cain jumped down from the small hut and searched the village of tiny plant monsters. He found him drawing water from a well a little bigger then the yokomon.

When he approached, Impmon stopped and glared at Cain. "What are you, a flea? Because you sure are clingy and annoying." Impmon growled as he continued to draw water from the well.

Cain frowned and sniffed a bit. "Why are you being so mean? I didn't to anything to upset you, have I?" Cain's face made little change in Impmon's face. Instead he was more annoyed and displeased with the child's behavior.

"Listen kid, because I'll only say this only once." Impmon said with a serious and deadly look on his face. "Nothing is happiness and candy, and if you think more malicious digimon are going to spare that tone, you're in for a painful experience." That did the job in making Cain cry from the antics. "If I were a Devimon or any virus champion really, I wouldn't tolerate that noise." Impmon walked away with Cain sobbing now slowing down.

The most of the day was Cain following Impmon mindlessly, then more humans showed up. There were seven humans in total, as well as seven digimon with them. Cain recognized them as some of the kids who were on the field trip.

That thought of home made him sob again as he watched the kids being introduced by the yokomon. As Cain watched in the shadows of embarrassment and a hut, Impmon scoffed about the humans.

Eventually the humans found Cain with surprised looks on thier faces. One of them, a tall and older boy with dirty blond hair and a green shirt, approached him.

The older boy reached out for Cain. "Hey what are you doing way out here? We don't bite I promise." The boy's smile got rid of Cain's fearful embarrassment. "My names Matt, who are you?"

Cain smiled and reached out. "My name is Cain. How did you get here? I thought I was all alone." He looked at the other childern with curiosity instead of embarrassment. "Who are all of you?"

He was then introduced to Tai, Izzy, Sora, TK, Joe, Mimi, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Palmon, and Gomamon. Cain learned they were on a quest to get back home and that they were on an island without radio contact.

Cain was scared again for a kid his age, even though he had company, he felt isolated and alone. He looked back and saw impmon who was more then a little anger at a small gap between huts.

"Excuse me, I have to get someone." Cain rushed away from the childern and approched Impmon.

Impmon was way more annoyed then Cain had thought. "Aren't you going to hang out with those fools?" He muttered in disgust. Cain shrugged much to Impmon's amusement. "Good, they wouldn't last a week in this place, even when together."

Cain fumed at that degrading insult. "Why do you say it like it is a death sentence!?" Cain stomped his feet in childish fury.

Impmon smiled slightly at the childish anger then returned to the stotic emotion. "Because it's simple. They wouldn't last a minute against a powerful and malicious digimon, like myself. It's only the truth." Impmon smiled a tad bit while waggling his middle finger. "You would hear the screams of my victims, like you did last night." He chuckled as Cain frozen from the mention of the same nightmare.

"How?" Cain whimpers in fear from a now more menacing digimon.

Impmon pointed to his short muzzle. "It was a song to make you fear, and agony as well if I want to." He walked towards Cain until they were inches apart. "If they were to challenge me they would die, digimon or human." His smile was demented and malicious. "So do you still see good in me, oh naive child?"

Cain nodded slowly as his thought process was something evil had forced impmon to do things like that. "Yes, I know you can be a good person."

Impmon formed a huge frown and scoffed. "Whatever, its not like it'll change the simple fact that I am something you should and will fear." He looked off into the distance towards the volcano. "Someone is coming, not like I won't delete them too." Impmon was about to leave when Cain grabbed his shoulder. "Do you want to die, I wouldn't care less."

Cain inhaled with the fear that had returned ten thousand times stronger. "I don't want you to hurt them, P-Please?" Cain stuttered as impmon had amusement written on his face.

Impmon tapped his muzzle once, then twice has if deciding what to eat. "Okay, I'll play your naive game. However, I am not responsible for any 'accidents' that will happen." As soon as he finished that sentence the ground shake with ferocity. "And here he comes, Meramon." Impmon chuckled as he left the village as Cain watched from the village.

 **To be continued...**

 **(A/N) shorter chapter, but I wanted to show you this short increment into the demon saga or arc. This is also a placeholder so a few more favorites and follows would make me continue this story.**


	3. Cain and Impmon- part three: Meramon

The rumbling of the ground in the village slowed to a mere tremor. Impmon never took his eyes off the volcano so he knows when Meramon will shows up.

Cain on the other hand focused his on the yokomon to make sure they're safe. The other childern did this as well by evacuating the yokomon to the watering hole where almost no one can see it.

Tai, the leader of thier group rushed up to Cain. "Listen, Cain we need to evacuate before the mountain or whatever blows us away!" He tried to grab Cain's arm and tug him, but Cain refused to move. "Why aren't you moving!?"

Cain never looked at Tai, only at the trail Impmon left when he slowly trudged into dashing speed towards the volcano. "I need to make sure Impmon's alright!"

Tai looked like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Kid, the yokomon said that digimon did terrible things, yet you side with him!?"

Cain looked at Tai, tears in his eyes. "He's not evil, just misunderstood. I know he can do good, so I'll wait until he comes back!"

Tai looked at him as the rumbling started again, only much more stronger. Tai closed his eyes as if this was the hardest decision. "Agumon!" Tai called to his digimon friend, a small yellow dinosaur with claws.

Agumon ran to Tai after he escort some of the Yokomon. "Yes, Tai?" Agumon said in his goofy voice.

Tai pointed at the mountain. "As soon as this, Meramon the yokomon are screaming about comes here, I hope your ready to digivole!"

Agumon nodded as the rumbling gets louder and closer. Suddenly the pink bird, Biyomon, flew right past them. "Biyomon!" Yelled Sora the tomboy who caught up with Tai and Cain.

Tai was shocked by such randomness. "Sora why are you here?"

Sora, who was catching her breath pointed at the flying bird digimon. "Biyomon heard that some yokomon were in Meramon's way and flew after them." She started to run again. "I got to make sure she's alright!"

Cain saw the running Sora and felt like he should be with Impmon despite it all. He bit his tounge and ran towards the oncoming battle.

-with Impmon-

Impmon dashed towards the volcano eger to delete his new foe. However, the voice of Cain drifted in his mind. _'Sparing him? Ha, as if he'd do the same.'_ He heard the voice of the approaching digimon. _'Maybe I could, after all I won't lose a game to some random human child!'_

The flame digimon was just a few dozen yards away and Impmon can hear his roaring voice. "Hot! Hot! Hot! Oh I'm on FIRE! Ahaha ha I'll make you all burn!" Meramon notice Impmon. "Oh a little bit of meat for my FIRE!" Meramon laughed as he reared up his fist. **"Burning fist!"**

Impmon saw the incoming technique and sighed as rolled alongside Meramon's arm in a clever maneuver. This gave an opening for his own technique. "How about some **Night of blizzards!"** Out of his hands came out dozens of icicles, which damaged the fire champion's arm.

Meramon tumbled back from the counter blow. "I prefer my ice like I will do to you, melted and then vaporized, **Fire fist!"** Meramon threw his fist which was coated in even hotter flames. Impmon then dodge it with the same static look. "Stop dodging you weak rookie!"

Impmon laughed to that pathetic insult. _'If only he knew what I'm really made of, in fact."_ He thought about that idea, but Cain's words kept coming into his head. _"Ugh, I really hate that human now. Why would I listen to him anyway?"_ The fight continued with meramon getting progressively weaker, yet Impmon refuses to delete him like the rest.

Meramon looked more like a dim light now. "Huff...huff. I-I'll show you who to mess WITH! **Ma-"** a solid kick to the gut by Impmon recoiled the fire digimon. "Rrrrggggh..." Meramon was now on the ground, holding his gut in pain.

Impmon himself looked rather peachy. "Now then, any last words?" Impmon heard the flapping of tiny wings and saw Biyomon, looking quite frantic.

Biyomon briefly stared into Meramon eyes before looking at Impmon in contempt. They stared in mutual mistrust, mainly since Biyomon is the rookie form of yokomon. "What are you doing here?"

Impmon huffed. "Taking care of an old fireplace, you?" The stare from Biyomon got worse. "What is there something wrong, birdbrain?"

She stared at him. "Do you even know who you're facing!?" She flapped her wings in agitation.

"No and I don't care, he's just more data to be wasted." He prepared Night of blizzards to finish Meramon off.

She squawked at him. "He's the overwatcher of the village and you are going to DELETE him! So stop before you do something we'll all regret!"

To her surprise he laughed. "Hahah! You got that wrong it's 'I'll do something you will regret'. As in I kill him and you will regret not stoppping me!" He smiled with great enjoyment of the digimon's suffering.

She squirmed to his enjoyment. "Then..." his smile stopped. "Why haven't you?" Everything froze for a few secounds for everyone.

Impmon thought about that, he wants to, but didn't. He frowned and wish he had killed that kid, for the challenge that was placed on him. _'She's right, but only because that kid's naive moral game.'_ He clenched his fist in rage and pointed at Biyomon. "Listen I will delete you and I wouldn't have a care in the whole didgital world!"

In Impmon's process of threatening Biyomon, Meramon recharged his energy. "Don't you IGNORE ME!" He unleashed a heat wave that blew them far apart.

Impmon got up while Biyomon remains stagnant. "Didn't I teach you not to get up?" Impmon retorted. "You're done, your power does not equal mine, match fire!"

Meramon growled and looked at the staggered Biyomon. "Maybe you are, but SHE isn't! **Roaring flame!"** Meramon blew out a huge fireball heading towards Biyomon.

Impmon just watched, not caring for Biyomon. However, a human rushed to the seen, Sora was her name. "Biyomon!" A bright light unleashed from her waist and hit Biyomon.

Biyomon eyes light up and she began changing form. **"Biyomon, digivolve to...Birdramon!"** A giant bird with feathers of orange flame took Biyomon's place.

Meramon's attack just made the new digimon stumble. "You'll pay for that, **Metor wing!"** A storm of fireballs headed towards Meramon, yet he welcomed it.

Impmon growled. "You fool! Fire makes him stronger!" True to Impmon's words Meramon absorbed the firepower of Birdramon's attack.

Meramon's started to laugh into distortion. "Ohh, this POWER I feel like I can!" Meramon started to glow. **"Meramon digivolve to...bluemeramon!"** As like a fire the new, warmer blue color change made his presence unbearable. "Ahaha! Thank you for unlocking such, POWER! ahahaha!"

 **Will they stop this new theart of BlueMeramon, stay tuned.**

 **A/N okay I check the chapter again with an edit because my iPad is like google, I can't control autocorrects. Times like these I hate my broken computer.**


	4. Chapter four: Fire cracker

Impmon clenched his gloved hands as the now ultimate, BlueMeramon stared them down. "Hahaha! I feel like I'm hot enough to BURN EVERYTHING!" Meramon wasn't wrong as the heatwaves The digimon produced numbed all thier senses.

 **"Night Of blizzard!"** Impmon casted several shards of ice at the flame digimon, but it me,ted before it even got close. "This isn't good." Impmon muttered as the ultimate digimon smiled at the demon with sweet malice.

"AWW, that's a cute attempt for something so annoying! I know I'll BURN all of you!" BlueMeramon cocked his fist back and threw it at Impmon. **"Frost knuckle!"** Even though Impmon dodged his attack, the flames burned the demon's arm just by being near it.

Impmon landed behind the flame digimon, holding his new burn. _'I can't feel my arm anymore, it's completly numb.'_ He let go of his injured arm and stared at the ultimate digimon. "I will delete you..." What Impmon had stated by his tone was a fact by him.

"HA! You think you'll cool this FIRE!" He turned and reared up his fist again at Impmon. **"Ice phantom!"** The fist was about to connect when it was interrupted by Birdramon lacthing her claws on the digimon's back. The claws were then burned by the intense heat of BlueMeramon. The sudden pain caused the bird digimon to let go and leave in opening. "Think that'll stop me, **Frost knuckle!"** He hit dead center on Birdramon and the damage was too much for the digimon to bear. The bird digimon quickly returned to its rookie form, knocked out by the ultimate.

"Biyomon!" Sora went over to the bird digimon to comfort her.

"Hehe, now that the bird is cooked I'll show the demon digimon the TRUE HELLFIRE!" BlueMeramon raised both his hands in the air and started forming a ball of blue fire. "Behold my signature attack, **Ice bomb!"** BlueMeramon threw it at Impmon who had no chance of dodging the huge ball of cold fire.

Just then Impmon smiled madly at his opponent. "You think you're stronger then me, boy what a hothead!" Impmon raised his hands in the air this time. "I'll show you the true nightmare of my power!" Then a dome of darkness surrounded both Impmon and Meramon. Impmon's right hand glowed impossibly red in the darkness.

"What, What is this feeling!? It feels hot, too hot, it BURNS!" BlueMeramon felt fear and madness from Impmon's aura. Then his ice bomb hit its designated target as relief flows through the ultimate. The blue flames littered the dark dome with no Impmon in sight. "Ha! All talk and no flames, his code is definitely scattered!" Then the fear built up again as he felt a rise in power. "N-No, no rookie could survive that attack!"

Within the blue flames a digimon stepped out of the flames, like a demon of the underworld. "Now do you feel the difference between us, now stand still and I'll give you a quiet death." A skeletal hand reached for BlueMeramon's face then stopped. Then the hand impaired itself inside BlueMeramon and pulled something out. "Now what's this?" The skeletal digimon inspected the object, it was a black gear with several cracks. "Ah, I see." He then crushed the gear into oblivion and smiled.

Outside the black dome Sora noticed Biyomon opened her eyes. "Oh, you're okay!" Sora then hugged Biyomon with no intent of letting go. The black dome disappeared and Sora saw Impmon standing over a campion Meramon.

Impmon then started to walk away from the battle, then Cain arrived on the field in sweat. "Impmon!" Impmon turned to face him, then turned around again into the direction of the forest. "Wait for me!" Cain finally caught up to Impmon halfway to the forest. Impmon saw Cain smiling at him.

Impmon scowled at Cain. "What are you smiling about?"

They made it to the edge of the forest when Cain gave Impmon a thumbs up. "I'm glad you didn't delete that guy, I'm proud."

Impmon's face or tone didn't change at his compliment. "I don't need your approval like I survive off it. I could have deleted Meramon's data and your life." Cain didn't seemed worry or even flinch, in fact he laughed. "Why are you laughing!? I could kill you!"

Cain calmed down and smiled at Impmon. "Well, it's funny becuse I know you won't."

Impmon gritted his teeth and summoned a small fireball. "I dare you to say that again!"

Cain gave a more coy smile. "That again."

There was silence as Impmon ceased his flame and started to walk. "Whatever, you'll die where I'm going." Impmon pointed deep into the forest. "I won't protect you in there, I'll leave you to die when the chance comes."

Cain smirked as they entered the forest. "I don't care, Impmon."

 **What is Impmon's destination, will Cain perish in the forest, and just what happened in the dome of darkness. Well find out in the next chapter of digimon: light in darkness.**


End file.
